They
by Serias
Summary: Chris's cousins Penny and Phryna have come from the future to help him. This story tells about there lives in the future, and what they do to save the past. I will try to put up a new chapter every week or so. Chap. 21 up
1. Back from the future

Note: I don't own Charmed.

Chris had no idea who would be at the door when answered the doorbell at the manor. But he was very surprised. "Phryna?" he gasped, then he noticed a sixteen year old girl with strawberry blonde hair peer from behind her. "Penny?" he said shocked. He rushed the two girls into the manor.

He looked a little angry, and sounded more angry as he talked to them.

"Phryna Prudence Haliwell and Penelope Patricia Matthews Haliwell, what are you doing here?"

Since Phryna was the oldest of the two she stepped forward. "Chris Perry Haliwell, after we found out what happened to Bianca we thought that you might need the power of three!" Phryna said sternly. She looked a little like her mother, especially since the last time Chris had seen her. Her light brown her was short, with blue eyes from her father. Her also was quite a bit taller than her mother because of her father. Phryna and Penny both stood at about five feet eight inches.

"I already have the Power of Three! Your mothers and my mother!" He retorted

Penny finally got in on the action, " Look, Chris, your brother is trying to eliminate any members of the Haliwell line, including me and Phryna. We thought if we came here to help you maybe we could speed things up. We've always worked well together before."

She finished as someone walked through the front door.

"Chris, it's me, I'm back from the paper. Just finished my column."

Phryna's Eyes lit up as she yelled "Mom" and threw her arms around her mother.

"Chris! Someone is hugging me! Who is she!?" Pheobe exclaimed.

"Pheobe, this is your daughter Phryna, and your niece Penny Matthews Haliwell.

"Oh, no" Pheobe said looking at her grinning daughter.

Chris pushed the three Haliwell women into the living room of the manor.

"Phryna, you have to go back to the future right now." Chris lectured.

"What if your being here sets off something that hurts Wyatt? We can't risk it. I'm sending you and Penny back immediately."

"Chris, you know you are like a brother to me but Penny and I are staying. We need to tell you about the future, and what has happened and we can't do it in front of my mom!"

"Fine, let's talk in the attic" Chris said rolling his eyes at his cousin.

Phryna turned to Pheobe "Is that okay, mom?"

Pheobe did her classic forced smile, "Sure, you two go fight upstairs and Penny and I will talk down here."

"Thanks, Mom."

Pheobe Haliwell had been in many strange situations, but this situation was also very awkward. Penny sat there chewing her gum and looking bored, Pheobe had no idea what to do.

"Do you have any food in the fridge?" Penny asked.

"We have some left over pizza from last night. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, I am starving."

"The kitchen is just right through that door, Penny"

"I know, Aunt Pheobe, I grew up here."


	2. Three's a crowd and company

Chris's nerves were on edge, with all he had to worry about with Wyatt, Penny and Phryna were the last thing he needed. He had always been close to them, especially after their mothers died. They had all moved in with their grandfather and fought to stop Wyatt's evil reign. Phryna was 20, and very mature for her age. Her powers had developed much faster then his own, so she was all ways there to protect him. She was like her mother with empathic and psychic abilities, and also was a coveted firestarer and had the power of blinking like a warlock. Her mother had to protect her with every means possible because of her special powers. Chris loved Phryna like a sister and never wanted anything to happen to her. "Phryna, why did you come here?" he asked sincerely. "Things in the future have gotten worse, Wyatt is becoming insane. I was getting married last week, Tom proposed just after you left. Wyatt crashed to wedding, no one knew what to do. Wyatt said Tom was trying to corrupt the Haliwell line. Tom tried to clam Wyatt down and Wyatt.Wyatt.killed him."  
Phryna said collapsing into Chris, sobbing into his chest. Tom was the son of a Darklighter and an Elemante witch. The dark lighter had pretended to be human to get close to Tom's mother. Eventually she fell in love with him and they had a child together. Shortly after Tom's birth his father killed his mother and her white lighter. Tom was raised at the school of magic by an older Elemante witch named Lucia. The Elemante were an ancient line of witches that drew there power from an particular element. Tom's element was water and therefore he could use water however he pleased. When he first meant Phryna, he thought his feelings for her would never work out. She was hot, he was wet. He was tranquil and calm, she was intense and excited. He was a man of peace, she was a warrior. But from the moment they had met there was something between them, something magical. In the war torn existence they were in, there was not much room for true love. Wyatt had tried to use them against each other. At one time he had tapped into Tom's Darklighter half and tried to force him to kill Chris and Penny, because they both had Whitelighter blood in them. Phryna had jumped in front of her cousins when Tom attacked and had intercepted the arrows. Tom saw what he had done, it quickly jolted him out of the evil trance that had held him captive. The memories of Tom and Phryna flooded Chris's mind as he held her. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Penny never understood why she was chosen to be one of the powerful Charmed ones. Even though she knew her destiny, she never really excepted it. Everyone else seemed to just fall into their place. Phryna was a warrior that let her heart guide her. Chris was a leader and as good as they come. But Penny still didn't know where she fit in, she hoped seeing her mother would help her learn more about her self. Her Aunt Pheobe seemed so much like Phryna. Phryna was harder, because of all the things she had to deal with growing up, but she still had similar mannerisms as her mother. "So, Penny, you were named after Grams?" Pheobe asked her, breaking Penny's train of thought. "Yeah, even though Mom never got to know Grams as well as you and Piper, she's always held her close to her heart." "Your mother is an amazing woman, Penny. She saved this family, if it weren't for her, we would have lost the power of three forever." Pheobe said sincerely, "and she should be home any minute." As Phoebe finished Paige walked in through the back door. Paige hung her keys on the nail next to the door set down her purse, and turned to Pheobe.  
  
"Hey, I'm home, who's your friend?" Pheobe once again forced a smile, "Paige, this is Penny, umm...she is your daughter." "Another child from the past? When did this happen?" "Ummm... Two children my daughter is up stairs arguing with our nephew. And it happened about a half hour ago." Paige walked over to Penny, hugged her and smiled "You look just like me. Wait, who is your father?" "Mom, you know I can't tell you that. It could screw up the future." Penny gasped "Sorry, thought I would give it a try. Why are you here?" "Me and Phryna are here to help Chris." "Phryna? Who is she?" Paige said confused. "That would be my daughter," Pheobe said, raising one of her folded arms, "Uhh... Penny do you think maybe we should go to the attack and break up Chris and Phryna?" "Yeah... If they haven't killed each other yet."  
  
In the attic Phryna sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Chris we have stop this. The world Wyatt created is not a world worth living in. We have to change it." 


	3. The Past, or maybe the future

Phryna Haliwell was sitting in the living room of the manor, reading a magazine, when Wyatt came through the door. His friend Jax followed him in and they both came into the room with her. "Wyatt, why won't your cousin give me the time of day?" Jax said sitting down next to her on the couch. "I don't know Jax why don't you ask her?" "Well, Phryna, How about it? Will you go out with me on Saturday?" Phryna stood up, "Sorry, Jax, I don't date Demons" Jax got angry and grabbed her wrist, "You bitch, Your cousin Wyatt thinks I would be perfect for you." "Does he? Well maybe he should consult me before finding me a boyfriend." "Phryna, stop being so rude to Jax, he is our guest." Phryna walked out of the room and upstairs, she was 18, and had way too much to deal with already. Wyatt knew she had a dark side, that was why he let her be his second in command. Little did he know she was communicating all his plans to Chris. Jax gave her the creeps, he had tried to use his power of persuasion on her before and gotten her to kiss him. Wyatt threatened him that if he did anything to her without her uninfluenced permission, Wyatt would kill him. Phryna's life felt like it was spiraling downward, she knew that soon Jax would secure his place in Wyatt's kingdom. Jax would ask Wyatt for Phryna's hand in marriage, and Phryna would be forced to marry him in an effort to solidify Wyatt's relationship with the underworld. Phryna would do it without a second thought, because it would be better to marry a man she hated, they to loose Wyatt's trust in her. Phryna cried on the bed that was once her mother's, praying that someone could change her fate.  
  
Phryna walked down the demoralized streets of San Francisco, knowing that the whole world looked the same. She hadn't seen Penny or Chris in nearly six months and it was taking it's toll. She could feel her dark side seeping into her soul, and she was worried it would soon devour her. She decided she would blink and find some quiet place in the underworld. She blinked into Barbus's cave, knowing he would not mind her there. Her mother and aunts had faced Barbus some many times, it was strange that this would be her place of choice. Barbus did not try anything with her fears, because he knew it was punishable by death at Wyatt's order. Barbus though of the young girl as a kind of granddaughter, which was also very strange. He would get her presents and invite her on his tasks of destroying good witches, which of course she would do her best to thwart. She had a feeling he knew she was working against Wyatt, but that accusation would be considered high treason, and was also punishable by death. So Phryna came and went wherever she wanted, and tried to help the powers of good when she was able to. She sat on the ground meditating, when she heard footsteps. She immediately stood and prepared for whoever might enter the cave. A tall young man came around the corner, and upon seeing her raised a crossbow. "Do not shoot, Darklighter, if you know what is best for you." She roared. "Who are you girl? And why are you in Barbus's cave?" "You insolent fool, you do not know who I am?" She spoke. "For all I know you are some kind of witch trying to kill Barbus." "I am Princess Phryna Haliwell, cousin of our great King Wyatt Haliwell." The Darklighter instantaneously fell to his knees. "Forgive me your Highness, I knew not who you were." "What is your name, Darklighter?" She demanded. "I am Thomas Jackson, I was actually looking for Barbus, but he obviously is not here." "No, he is not, what is your business with him?" She said still sounding coldblooded. "Actually your Majesty, he was supposed to help me find you. I am to be your new bodyguard." "Really? Well, I am headed back to the Manor, and then to Wyatt's castle. I assume you will accompany me?" "Yes, Princess, I will." 


	4. The Courtship of Wyatt's Cousin

From the moment Phryna had met Thomas, she knew he was hiding something. Whether or not it was a bad thing, she didn't know. She was slightly angered with Wyatt for assigning her a bodyguard. She was a Firestarter! Her kind had guarded the Source for centuries. She did not need some Darklighter watching out for her. Wyatt's concern for her echoed the person he had once been, before he had become evil. But she knew it was a faint reminder and nothing more. Thomas walked into the room, gaving it a good look around. "Thomas, I am fine, I don't need you hounding me all hours of the day." she snarled. "Actually, I was going to check with you and make sure it was okay for me to leave for a couple hours. I need to go talk with an old mentor of mine about a personal matter." "Do whatever you want, I won't stop you. I can protect myself." "As you wish, Princess." He said as he shimmered out of her room.  
Phryna knew that his was her chance to find out what Tom was hiding. She blinked to his location. He was somewhere in an abandoned where house. She stealthily walked around until she heard voices coming from a room up a head of her. She waltz in to the room figuring she could take anything that was thrown at her. What she saw in the room shocked her. "Chris!?" she said surprised. Tom spun around, "Prince Christopher, get out of here!" he said raising his crossbow, "Make a move Princess and I will shoot." "Do you really think that intimidates me, that arrow can't hurt me." Chris finally spoke up, "I see you two have met," he paused stepping in front of Tom. "Tom, as you know, this is my cousin Phryna. She is the so called Princess of the Dark. What you didn't know is, she is a traitor to Wyatt and is on our side." he finished, walking up to Phryna and putting his arms around her. "Chris, you don't know how much I've missed you." "The feeling is mutual Phryna." Tom stood near them quite confused, Phryna and Chris were supposed to be sworn enemies. They had tried and tried again to destroy each other. Phryna saw the look on Tom's face and decided to do some explaining. "Tom, I can tell you are a little puzzled. I will try to clarify some things to you. I am not on the side of evil. I reside with Wyatt and support him only to thwart him. My true loyalties lie with Chris, Penny and my family. I am what would be called a double operative." She heard something and glanced behind her. "We should get back to the castle, in case anyone has missed us." Phryna quickly hugged Chris again, then she and Tom returned to the castle.  
  
A few weeks later  
Phryna found herself falling for Tom, and it kind of scared her. She knew her duty was to her family first and foremost. She didn't want any distraction causing her to loose sight of her goal. But she could not deny what she felt for him. She sat in her room at the castle, trying to think of what her mother would do in this situation. Her mother was such a passionate woman, who always followed her heart, no matter what the consequences. Pheobe Haliwell had been torn between two sides of a fight more than once. Phryna was a lot like her mother in that sense. She racked her brain to find a solution.  
Other factors in her life were barring down on her also. Jax's attention was becoming harder to deflect, and Wyatt was not helping her. She knew Jax would probably ask for her hand in marriage soon. Despair further enveloped her, she knew no one could protect her now. She was lost deep in thought when Tom entered the room, looking quite perplexed. "Tom, what is wrong? What are you doing here? I thought you were at a meeting with the leaders of the underworld." "I was, it's over...Phryna, I need to talk to you...I need to tell you something" he said, not looking her in the eyes. He came and sat next to her on the bed. "Phryna, I can't just ignore what I feel for you anymore. I've tried, believe me, I've tried. But I decided that we live in a world of uncertainties and I need to know something for certain. My life is full of lies and I need the truth. So, I'm just going to try to say this to you...Phryna....I'm in love with you, and I have to know how you feel about me...."  
Phryna's mouth wouldn't work, she realized the rest of her body was similarly rebelling. All she could do was say these words. "I love you too, Tom. Wait...not only do I love you, but I must have you in my life. Without you I'm not sure I can survive what is to come. You are all I've ever wanted."  
Tom's hand caressed her cheek, and for once in her life, Phryna felt something was right in the world. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers, and she felt complete. She was no longer alone, and she knew she could face whatever happened to her, as long as Tom was there with her. His lips were soft and fit perfectly against hers, like they were made for each other. The world was quiet in Phryna's mind, for the first time in her life. 


	5. Trapped

The quiet didn't last. Before she knew it, Phryna's life was once again the tornado it had always been. Jax finally asked for her hand in marriage, and Wyatt was putting pressure on her to except. Her relationship with Tom had to be kept completely secret. She felt like she was being torn into a million pieces.  
She walked through rooms of the Haliwell museum, that Wyatt had just set up. She felt closer to her mother when she was there, like the spirit of Phoebe Haliwell was there to guide her. She didn't know that in a moment everything would change. She turned to walk out of the attic, after running her fingers over the holographic book of shadows. Jax stood in the doorway, leering at her. "What are you doing here?" she growled at him. "I came to see you." he began to walk towards her. "I need to prove my love for you, so you except that your destiny is with me." "Demons don't know what love is. Just because you look like a human, doesn't mean you feel like one." she declared.  
He was less than a foot away from her. Whatever he was going to try she didn't want it to happen in the Manor. She blinked to the castle, knowing he would follow her. "Look, Phryna you are mine, you just don't know it yet." He pushed her down onto the bed. She wanted to scream, but Wyatt wouldn't help her. She was trapped as he crawled on top of her. "I am the only one for you, I can bring out your dark side, and kill your light side." He said as her began to kiss her neck. She tried to remove her mind from this place. She thought of Tom, and how she loved him as Jax's hands wandered. "I am the one you need, Phryna, I can complete you." Jax said lastly, he didn't want to talk anymore. She shifted against him hoping he would back off. She looked at the clock by her bed. 2:29 pm, her heart soared, she knew at any moment Tom would walk through the door, her literal knight in shining armor. Tom ambled in and the moment he saw Jax his eyes went red with hate. "Get off of her, now!" he yelled. "What are you gonna do little Darklighter? I could kill you with a flick of my wrist." "I said, get off of her." "Fine have it your way." Jax stood up, and threw an energy ball at Tom. Tom raised his own hand and deflected it. "How did you do that? You are a low level demon, Darklighter. Now you are going to die."  
Jax raised his hand to try again, but he caught on fire and incinerated before he could do anything. Phryna stood, palm opened behind him, she had killed him.  
Then she screamed "Wyatt! Get over here" Wyatt orbed in. "What is it?" he said sounding somewhat irritated. "You should choose your allies more carefully" She said pointing at the pile of dust on the floor. "Jax just doubled crossed you, he tried to kill me and Tom. He said he was a servant of Christopher, and the reign of the true king was coming. To facilitate it, he said he had to kill me. He wanted to do it after our marriage and blame it one Tom. But I was taking to long debating his offer. I vanquished him as quickly as I could." "Excellent job Phryna, I am glad I have you to protect me. You are my second in command, and I should have guarded you better. From now on if any under worldly creature comes near you without my knowledge, it will be punishable by death. I am sorry for my err in judgment. Please forgive my cousin." Wyatt said sincerely. "Of course my lord, you knew not of his betrayal. I was merely trying to protect you, as I know you would do for me." She replied. "Tom, stay with the princess tonight. If there is one attack there is no doubt there will be more assassination attempts." "Yes, your Majesty. You will is mine to follow." Tom responded bowing. "Phryna, I have business to attend to in the underworld. Be very careful while I am way" Wyatt finished, orbing out.  
  
As soon as Wyatt was gone, Phryna ran into the arms of Tom. Her eyes filled with tears, wetting the shirt he was wearing. They sank down on to the ground as Phryna heaved and cried. Tom held her tightly. "It's okay now. I'm here, I'm with you, shhhhh. It's okay" He said softly, running his fingers over her hair. She calmed down slowly, knowing now she was safe. 


	6. Pennys from Heaven

Penny  
Penny Haliwell was the youngest of the Haliwell cousin, and she felt like she was reminded of it everyday of her life. Her powers were not as advanced as Chris's or Phryna's. But Penny did anything she could to help defeat Wyatt. She was just a fourteen year old girl, faced with the problems of someone who should be much older than her. She was learning the aspects of her craft quickly. Like her mother before her, she could orb. She had been given the power of Sight by a clan of fairies, who wanted to pay Charmed Ones back for saving them from a power hungry warlock. She could see things that were going on the same moment as she was concentrating. She would always try to see what Wyatt or Phryna was doing, but Wyatt had cast potent protection spell to prevent her from seeing them. She also had the gift of Astral Projection, which she was still getting the hang of. Her mother had always teased her about being a super witch, and every time she used her powers she thought of her mother, and how she must fight for her legacy.  
Penny sat in an abandoned mall, where she, Chris, and some of the other rebels called home. The candle that lit her room flicked as it burned down the wick. Penny was trying to practice her craft, trying to strengthen her resolve. The Book of Shadows was in Wyatt's possession, so she studied any spells she could get her hands on. Many of the other rebels had helped learn and ascertain the knowledge she needed. But she always felt like she needed to learn more in order to stop Wyatt. Though her powers were not as strong as her cousins, she more than made up for it in her ability for spell craft and potions. Anytime Chris required a new spell or potion she created one. Her mother had passed away three years after her aunt Piper, and one year after her aunt Pheobe. Penny was only eleven years old when it happened.  
Penny stood up and stretched, deciding she would venture out into the mall and see what the others were doing. The first person she saw was a fairy named Terrence, and he was a good friend of hers. He was trying to shout something to her, but she couldn't hear him. So she did what she always did, a spell.  
  
"This fairy's size is causing a language obstruction,  
For his words reach no one he sees.  
I know him well and need no introduction,  
So let him be near the same size as me."  
  
Terrence suddenly grew to be a few inches taller than Penny, smiling at her the whole time. "What were you trying to say to me, Terrence?" she asked. "Well... That I wanted you to say the spell so I could talk to you face to face." Terrence loved being the same size as the humans, but his parents thought it was too untraditional, and generally made Penny change him back. "So, any news from the world of the fairy's?" "I went to the land of the Aubrey fairy's, and asked their King if he had heard anything recently." He began. If he were talking to Chris he would have left out all of the details, but he knew Penny loved to hear about all of his adventures. "He told me Wyatt is angry about a recent attempt on Phryna's life. He has vowed to kill any who are found responsible. Phryna has been seen in the company of a young Darklighter named Tom Jackson, who you know as your cousin Chris's closest friend." "Wait, Tom is a double agent? Why didn't Chris tell me?!" "I don't know, but Tom is Phryna's bodyguard and, according to my sources, something more. The king also told me that Wyatt is trying to find a coveted magical amulet with a blood red gem stone. He wants to give it to Phryna as an apology for letting a demon get close enough to harm her. I don't know it's name or power, but I'm gonna try to find out." He assured her.  
"I also found something I wanted to give you, Penny," He said, pulling something that shimmered out of his pocket. Penny stared in wonder, "Wow, what is it?" "I stopped by Edinburgh, Scotland on my way home. I had a few of my friends bless the gem in the charm." He held the necklace up so she could see. "It is supposed to help you get a grasp on your powers, so you can control them better." The charm was a widespread palm with a lavender colored gem in the center of the hand. Terrence stepped behind her and put the necklace around her neck. "Thank you so much, Terr! You know me way to well, no one could have given me a better gift." Terrence blushed as he smiled and said, "You're welcome."  
Terrence was two years older than Penny, but they were best friends. They're relationship hadn't gone anywhere past friendship yet, even though they cared deeply for each other, they were still young. He made all of Penny's fears fly away like butterflies, and she forgot all about the wars raging all around the world.  
"Sorry, Pen, but I'd better report to Chris before he starts to worry" he smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later." She said hugging him. "Bye" he said as he turned the corner to Chris's room.  
  
Penny lit the white candles and said the spell to summon a spirit. She called to any Warren witch who would answer. A face she recognized appeared, and she gasped a little. "Grams, it's you!" "Why, hello sweetie. How are you doing?" "Fine, Grams. I missed you so much." Penyy grinned. "Me, too dear. How are you doing with your powers?" "Good, Terrence gave me an amulet to help me. It's beautiful, Look." She said, excitedly holding the charm up. "Very nice," Grams said, "How is Phryna? I hope she is holding up." "I don't know much, but I think she has found a kindred spirit in Tom, who is posing as her bodyguard." "And Chris? How is he?" "Okay, he spends most of his time trying to stop Wyatt. When he is not, he's spending his time with this new witch, Bianca. She is really beautiful. But, Grams, I needed to ask you something." "Of course, dear, what is it?" "When you met my mom, what was she like? It's so hard for me to find out who I am when I don't feel like I know who she was." Penny said. "Well, I didn't know her well. I might know of something that might help. In Piage's room at the Manor, she kept her diary in the top drawer on the left side. Maybe if you read that, it could help you." Grams informed her. "Thanks ,Grams. It means a lot to me." Penny said sincerely. "Be careful, and tell your cousins I love them." "I will Grams, I love you" "I love you too, sweetie."  
Penny blew out the candle, and her great grandmother smiled as she faded away. Penny hoped the diary would have the answers she was looking for. 


	7. The Diary of Paige Matthews

It was 10p.m., the museum had been closed for one hour. Penny thought it would be the perfect time to try and get the diary. She didn't tell Chris, because all Chris ever did was worry.  
She did three protection spells and one power boost before she orbed to the Manor. Being in her mother's room flooded her mind with memories. But she knew she had to concentrate on the task at hand. If anyone knew she was here, she would son be attacked by Wyatt's guards. She quietly opened her mother's drawer, and slid her hand in. She felt around until she grasped the book, pulled it out, and stuck it in her bag. She turned around to find herself face to face with Wyatt. "Hello, little cousin." She felt frozen, she didn't know how to respond. "I don't know why you are here, but that is okay. I wanted to talk to you about something." Penny nodded, to signify that she was listening. "Well, sweetheart, I think Chris has misled you about me. I'm not really that bad of a guy... My point is, I want you to come live with me and Phryna. I know you miss her, and we could be one happy family at my castle. Forget Chris's lies and join me."  
Penny's mind raced, she needed an escape plan and she needed it now. When she finally spoke,  
  
"How can I be-believe you Wy-Wyatt?" Was all that would come out of her mouth. "Trust me, trust Phryna's judgment of me."  
He put out his hand for her to take, as two of his minions appeared behind her. She knew that she either went with Wyatt or he would have her killed. She needed to think, but her mind was completely blank. Then it came to her. She pulled out the diary, and said the first thing she read.  
  
"Evil has secured this place,  
And I can find no saving grace.  
By the souls of the Charmed sisters,  
Block the evil and let me leave here."  
  
A blue wave of energy resonated around her, like the ripple of a wave. It knocked Wyatt and his men to the ground, giving her time to orb. Thanks, Mom Penny thought as the blue lights enveloped her and brought her home.  
Once she was in her room, Penny immediately started to peruse the pages of the diary. She turned to a certain page, the paper began to flicker and a face appeared. It was her mother! Paige Matthews!  
  
"If you are seeing this, you've found my enchanted diary. There is also a good chance I am no longer with you. So I need to say something in that case. First of all, Penny, I hope you are seeing this. Sweetie, I love you and I miss you. Read through this diary, I tried to write down things you might need. Second, if this is not Penny, please find my daughter and give this book to her. Once again, I love you Penny. I'll love you forever." Paige finished blowing a kiss.  
She now knew her mother's intention for the diary. It was a sort of abridged Book of Shadows. It had not only Paige's writing, but also Piper's and Phoebe's. She knew the information would be invaluable in the fight against Wyatt. She had to show Chris. 


	8. Discussing the Diary

Penny orbed into Chris's room.  
  
"Chris! I have to show you something!"  
  
"What is it Penny? Settle down. Everything is going to be okay." Chris said.  
  
"Yes it is, now that we have this," she told him, holding up the diary.  
  
"What is that?" He said, taking the book from her.  
  
"It's my mom's diary, it has all this stuff in it; spells, incantations, potions. The sisters wrote it."  
  
He flipped through the book, until a question came to him.  
  
"Penny, where did you get this?"  
  
"Ummm. The Manor," she said hesitantly.  
  
"The Manor!? Penny I can't believe this! You could have been killed!"  
  
"But I'm find, I even faced Wyatt, and I'm fine." She said triumphantly.  
  
"WYATT!? You have to promise me you will never go back there, unless I am with you. Wyatt is too dangerous."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
Chris hugged her tightly, "Penny, you and Phryna are all the family I have left. I don't want to loose either of you. It would destroy me."  
  
"I'll be careful, Chris, I promise."  
  
After Chris calmed down, he kept the diary, and was going to have Bianca look at it with him. So Penny headed back to her room at the abandoned mall. She sat quietly at her desk, flipping through some spells she herself had put together. A photo fell out to the clump of paper. I was Paige and Penny on her tenth birthday, a year before Paige pasted away. Penny had gotten all kinds of gifts from all kinds of magical beings. It was one of the most fun days in her life, she loved being with her mother. She wanted life to be like that again. She wanted her family to be together, and to be happy. She knew Wyatt was the thing that stood between her and that dream.  
  
A knock at her door brought her out of her concentration. Terrence stood there, leaning on the side of the door.  
  
"Hey, Terr, what's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Chris thinks Wyatt might be trying to stage an attack soon. He wants everyone to meet in the food court in a couple of minutes to discuss defense strategies. I thought we could walk down together." He replied.  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
The tables had all been pushed to the sides of the large area. The chairs had been set up in rows in front of the makeshift podium, where Chris stood. A of his right hand people, including Bianca, sat on the sides of the podium. Two seats on Chris's left side were open, waiting for Terrence and Penny. They made their way to the front of the room, walking past the various magical beings sitting in the rows. A few more people shuffled in, and Chris began the meeting.  
"We are here to discuss the immediate threat that Wyatt is bringing to our doorstep. Recent events have escalated in the war. The attack on Phryna seems to have caused a pivotal turn in Wyatt's attention. He may decide we are at fault for this occurrence, and as a result of that try to damage us any way he can. But we now have a secret weapon." Chris paused, holding up the diary. "This book was left to Penny, by her mother Paige Matthews. She risked her life to retrieve it from Haliwell Manor. The Charmed Ones wrote this diary, somehow they knew we might need it. It has spells and information that could be invaluable to us. We need to discuss our next move against Wyatt. The floor is open to suggestions." He finished.  
A small man in green stood up, using a staff to steady him. Chris acknowledged him and said, "The room recognizes the leprechaun, William O'Neal."  
The leprechaun spoke in a thick Irish accent "Thank you, Prince Christopher. If Wyatt plans on attackin', is it wise that we should be plannin' to strike first? If we wait for his attack, we can build up our strengths and defend ourselves. We should be concentratin' on how we can stop him from destroying our side more than he already has."  
Terrence stood next, instantly commanding the attention of everyone in the crowd. "The room recognizes Prince Terrence McMillan, of the Fairy's."  
"We cannot simply lie in wait, hoping that we are strong enough to defeat Wyatt. We must act! This evil has taken over our homes and our lives, we cannot let this tyranny continue. We must use this book to put an end to Wyatt's reign."  
A young woman with long, iridescent blonde hair stood up in the middle of the group. "The room recognizes Ilanna Perrin, of the Moonstar Coven."  
"Must we fight! Wyatt is the son of a Charmed one and the twice blessed child. Maybe it is possible for us to remind him of who he is and what he once stood for. Violence should be our last resort. Maybe there is some good left in the Dark Prince."  
With that, the room erupted in noise. Opinions were shouted and screamed. Chris tried to get everyone to calm down, but no one would listen. Penny was the first to notice the cloaked figure at the end of the crowd. But others quickly followed her gaze. Chris was the last to see the shadow at the back of the room.  
A name fell from his mouth. "Phryna?" 


	9. The Present, as we know it

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to post. I had a family reunion and I wasn't able to get to the computer.  
  
Present  
  
Phryna rested to the couch in the front room on the Manor. After her emotional breakdown, Chris thought it best for her to try and get some rest.  
The rest of the family sat in the kitchen, eating Chinese take-out they had ordered. Paige and Phoebe were still a little weirded out, but Piper was used to Chris's presence and handled the situation with ease. "Do you think Phryna'll be okay?" Phoebe asked "She's strong, like you. She'll get through this, she always does." Chris replied, smiling sadly. Penny jumped in to change the subject . "So...Aunt Phoebe, how is your column going?" "Fine, I got a letter from a girl who is stuck in the middle of a fight between her mother and father. I'm trying to figure out what to say and hopefully I'll find a good answer for her. It's still difficult without my powers, but I'm getting there." "You're better at giving advise then you give yourself credit. You're more than a witch, Phoebe, you're a good, compassionate person." Paige added. Leo orbed in, "I've got news. Someone from the future followed Penny and Phryna . The Elders want the girls and all of us to get some rest tonight, but tomorrow we need to find whoever or whatever it was and why they are here." Piper noticed the worry on Penny's face and her maternal instincts kicked in. "Well then, we should go to bed. Tomorrow morning, Paige and I can scry for this..um... person, and then we'll this problem together, as a family."  
Sleeping arrangements were easy, Penny slept on the floor, below Phryna. Penny had a hard time falling asleep. Her whole life she wished her mother was there, and now she was. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she did know her mother would be there with her. Penny felt something she had not felt in a long time. She felt like she was home. 


	10. Phryna, interupted

The Future  
  
Phryna walked defiantly down the aisle towards Chris and Penny. The people around her stood staring, some knew she was a double agent and those who didn't weren't going to try anything without Chris's orders. Her face was full of fear, but Chris couldn't tell why.  
  
"Phryna, what is it?" he spoke, as she got near enough to hear him.  
  
"I had a vision, Chris. In it Wyatt killed you and Penny. We can't let it happen, we have to stop him!"  
  
"Phryna calm down, it's okay, we will. Everyone, this meeting is adjourned until further notice."  
  
Chris directed her into his room, while Penny and Terrence waited outside.  
  
"Chris it was horrible, he captured you two somehow. He was torturing you, and making Penny watch you slowly die. When you were on the brink of death, he slit Penny's throat while you watched with your dying breath. It was so horrible, I don't know what to do. We can't let him do this."  
  
"We won't, where is Tom?" he asked.  
  
"He's at a meeting that Wyatt called, I told Wyatt I wasn't feeling well, and I needed to rest."  
  
"You need to get back there, if he finds out you are here, who knows what he will do." Chris said concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I can take care of my self. Just be really careful for the next while, okay?"  
  
"We will, Phryna, just as long as you will too." He said, pulling her into a quick hug.  
  
"I swear I will." She finished, as she blinked back to the castle.  
  
The moment Phryna got back she knew something was amiss. She began to walk out into the hall outside of her bedroom, when Tom pushed her back in.  
  
"He's looking for you." He said sternly.  
  
"I thought he might be." She said, trying to sound unworried.  
  
"Where are you going to tell him you were? He's going to be suspicious."   
  
"I'll tell him I was out for a walk, I was feeling nausea, and I needed some fresh air."  
  
"What if he doesn't believe you, Phryna? Then what will you do"  
  
"He will believe me, he always does. He would never believe that his precious Princess of the Dark would betray him. He doesn't WANT to believe that I could betray him." She said nearly yelling.  
  
"I hope you are right," he said, as Wyatt appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Phryna, I trust you are feeling better? Will you come and speak with me in my chambers?" Wyatt asked softly.  
  
"Of course, my Lord." She walked towards Wyatt, and Tom began to follow her.  
  
"No Tom, I would like to speak with Phryna in private." Wyatt commanded.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty" Tom replied, bowing his head.  
  
Phryna nervously followed Wyatt to his chambers.  
  
A million thoughts raced through Phryna 's mind. She wondered if Wyatt knew what she was doing, knew that she was double crossing him. Could he know about her premonition? She tried to quiet her mind as he opened the door for her to walk through and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"You weren't sick this afternoon, were you? You had a vision, and from what I can tell, it must have disturbed you immensely." He said, completely calm.  
  
"I-I did."   
  
"What was it about?"  
  
She didn't want to tell him, but she also didn't think she could lie to him about it.   
  
"Y-You killed Chris and Penny."  
  
He saw how shaken up she was, and he crossed the room and put his arms around her.  
  
"I know you still love them, even though they made foolish mistake of fighting against me. You must know that I still care for them deeply. I would never hurt them unless I had to. They maybe be our enemy right now, but they are still family. I assure you, Phryna, I would do everything I would to prevent anything from happening to them by my own hand."  
  
"I know, Wyatt."  
  
"Phryna , you are my stronghold. You are my rock. Without you, I would quickly fall apart. You know you are more like a sister than a cousin. I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
Phryna began to cry, this man with his arms around her reminded her of the man that Wyatt had once been. Once he had been kind, caring, and protective of her. But when Piper died, that man fell into some kind of deep emotional abyss. She wished he was always like this, but he rarely was. Wyatt's concerns were with ruling and controlling, she had to remind herself of that.   
  
"Why don't you just let Penny and Chris do what they want, Wyatt? They can't be that great of a threat to you."  
  
"Phryna, Phryna, Phryna. If I do that the Underworld will lose all faith in me. Chris is no more than a nuisance, but if I let him run rampant, he could destroy me. I could never permit that."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, I just¼.just wish everything was different." she said solemnly.  
  
"Phryna we are each other's family, and we will protect our legacy, no matter what Chris does. Also, I wanted to talk to you about some new suitors for you. With that whole Jax fiasco, I checked each of their backgrounds personally. First, there is Drake, he is one of the more prominent Darklighters in the Underworld. He has asked me about you a lot of late, he seems very interested. Second we have Barneby, he is the leader of the   
  
Pyro-Demons. I figured he might a good match for you, since both of you are fire throwers. And third is Roberto Vincent, a businessman on the surface, but in the Underworld he is a very powerful Demon who collects good witches powers and sells them to Darklighters. Do any of them sound good to you?"  
  
Phryna wanted to say no, but she had to keep Wyatt happy.  
  
"They all sound devious enough for me. Invite them to dinner and introduce me."  
  
"I will. Now I have some things I need to attend to, so I will see you later." He finished walking her to the door.  
  
Phryna quickly paced back to her room, hoping that Tom was still there. He was sitting on the bed, his eyes full of anxiety. She sat with him and caressed his face with her hands. He buried his face in her shoulder.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said enfolding her in his arms, "I can't lose you Phryna, I can't live without you."  
  
"I won't¼I won't" she said, as tears began stream down her cheeks.  
  
Tom lifted his head from her body until his eyes were level with hers. He kissed her feverishly, and she felt her heart begin to blaze. They gradually began to lay back on her bed. Phryna needed him more than anything else in her life. He was the one entity keeping her sane in her senseless world. He felt right, when nothing did. This was nothing like the dominance that Jax wanted to hold over her. Tom desired her, and would only do want she wanted him to do. His mouth moved from hers down to her neck, where he placed soothing kisses. She was weary, sleep began to envelope her. Tom saw her exhaustion, and realized he too was fatigued. They adjusted until Phryna's head rested gently on Tom's chest, then they surrendered to their lethargy. 


	11. Cowboy up

When Phryna woke up the next morning Tom was no longer in the bed. She sat up and yawned. She noticed Tom was now sitting in a chair on her balcony, watching the sun come up. She grabbed a robe, opened the door and slipped out into the cold San Francisco air. She sat down in the chair across from him, saying nothing.  
"Look at the beauty of that sunrise. With things like that in the world, I can never loose hope. I know we can change this world." Tom said after sitting with her for a few moments. The he stood and walked over to her.  
"Princess, we should begin to get ready for the day ahead of us." She also stood, remembering what he was referring too. Wyatt had been having trouble with a clan of Nealier demons. The clan reminded her of the witch in the old Disney version of Snow White. They could portray the image of beauty and youth, but in their true form they looked old and decrepit. They had the power to turn thoughts against a person, and manipulate behavior. Then they would kill their prey and absorb their powers. Wyatt was tired of their insolence and wanted Phryna to accompany him on hid raid. She was a firestarter, and Wyatt knew she would be an invaluable asset in his fight. Firestarters had guarded the Source for centuries, so in a way he had made her his bodyguard. Not only was she powerful, but she was charmed, just like all of her cousins.  
Tom had returned to his room to get ready. Phryna began to change her clothes. She donned leather pants and a bodice, which served as a second skin. It would also provide some protection against the Nealiers sharp talons.  
  
Wyatt had assembled a small group of his best soldiers, to attack the Nealiers. He led the group with Phryna right behind him, and Tom behind her. They silently crept into the Nealier's lair. It was midday, and Wyatt hoped the Nealiers would be deep in sleep. Wyatt motioned for them to stop as he took a few steps ahead of them. Phryna's ears suddenly perked, she heard something move off to the right of Wyatt. She ran too his side just before a angry Nealier made a jump for Wyatt's throat. She used her right hand to shove him out of the way, she threw her left hand out at the Nealier, and fire exploded from her hand. The Nealier writhed in pain as it burst into flames, and eventually became as. Wyatt looked at Phryna surpised, "I did not see him coming, Phryna. You saved my life, thank you." He said seriously as he began to stand again. He then led them into the heart of the lair. They would burst in at his signal. Phryna took a deep breath, trying to ready herself for the battle ahead. 


	12. Fight on for you

As she walked behind Wyatt, Phryna traced her fingers along the wall of the cave. Unexpectedly, a premonition blasted it's way into her mind. She saw the main part of the Nealier's lair. There were at least twenty of them. They were unaware of the fight that was coming. Wyatt held the element of surprise.

When she came out of her trance Wyatt had his arms around her, bracing her.

"What was it?" He asked.

"They don't know we're coming."

"Good, let's go then."

When they reached the entrance to the main room Wyatt motioned for Tom to take the lead into the cave. Tom exchanged a questioning glance with Phryna, before summoning his crossbow and heading towards the front of the group. Maybe Wyatt knew something, maybe Tom was being led like a lamb to the slaughter. Phryna wanted to protect him, but she had to make sure Wyatt believed her only loyalty was to him. She tapped Wyatt on the shoulder, and edged her way in front of him. He looked at her confused.

"If you die Wyatt, all is lost." She said.

Wyatt merely shook his head in agreement.

Phryna was half way through the door when she heard a Nealier screech, "Intruders!!"

Before she or Tom could react, the Nealier leapt towards them. It extended it's talons and slashed at Tom's chest. "NOO!!" Phryna screamed as Tom fell to the ground in fornt of her. She raised her hands up, as the color of her eyes turned to flame. She scorched the first Nealier, until all left was ash. Another attacked, but before it could get within five feet of her she set it ablaze. The Nealiers shot at her one after another, each suffering the fate of those before them, until none were left. She turned around to face Wyatt, as the flames faded from her eyes.

"It is done," she said triumphantly. Wyatt nodded and motioned for two of his men to check on Tom. Phryna felt light headed and drained. She took a step towards Wyatt, and attempted another, but never finished it. She collapsed and the world disappeared around her.


	13. Bring me to life

Phryna awoke in the Healing ward of the palace. She blinked,trying to expel the blurriness from her eyes. She spied the bed next to her. It was Tom! He was alive! He lay asleep with a bandage wrapped around his chest. She had done it, she had saved him! Her celebrating was cut short when a healer noticed she was awake. He motioned to a man standing near the door.  
"Notify King Wyatt. The Princess has woken."  
Within minutes Wyatt was at her bedside.

"Phryna, can you hear me?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
"You did an amazing thing, do you remember?"  
She nodded again.   
"You saved us all. You saved me. But it almost cost you your life."  
He said brushing his hand against her hair. He then stood.   
"I want you to rest some more. You will need your strength. I will visit you again later." He finished, then turned and walked back out of the door.  
She shifted her body towards where Tom laid. She watched his chest rise and fall for a few minutes. When she was sure he was okay, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	14. Anger mismanagement

Penny

Penny sat on the floor of her room meditating. The news about Phryna was all over television. The reporters sensationalized her victory over the Nealiers. Penny Knew she was okay, and was glad that Tom was okay too. Penny knew Wyatt was planning something, and the clans that lived in the mall were speaking about starting an uprising against him. If it did happen, they would ask Chris to lead them, and Chris would have to accept. Chris, Phryna, and Penny had Charmed blood, they were the only ones powerful enough to withstand Wyatt. Chris wouldn't want Penny to go with him to the battle, but she would refuse to stay. This was her fight, and it was personal. Wyatt had almost got Wyatt Killed, and Penny loved Phryna like a sister. Penny felt anger well up inside her, she yelled out and her power surged. She suddenly saw a hospital type room in her head. She could see two beds in particular. She saw the people in them. Phryna and Tom! She had made it through Wyatt's spell. She knew her anger must have boosted her power.

"They are okay" she signed, smiling.


	15. Rescue me

Penny was trying to make herself angry. She wanted to see Phryna again, but nothing was working. She had orbed herself to the top of the San Francisco Bridge. She hoped maybe she could clear her head enough to see another vision. She looked at the once beautiful city and almost cried. She missed old skyline. Wyatt had managed to trash the entire city, not to mention most of the world. She remembered watching "The War of the Worlds" when she was a child. The city streets looked like the ones in that movie. Penny didn't even notice the creature standing behind her, until it grabbed her. She tried to scream but whatever had her trapped was to fast. She realized it was shimmering her away from the bridge. They arrived in a dark room and Penny instantly pushed her away from the thing holding her and spun around to see who it was. A man stood in front of her dress all in black.

"Who are you?" she roared at him.

He laughed at her.

"I am a bounty hunter, and Wyatt hired me to capture you. You are lucky, I could have taken you straight to him."

She cocked her head to the side.

"You could have tried. You would have failed." She said as she began to orb.

The blue orbs rose to the ceiling and then came plummeting back down. Penny landed hard on her bottom.

"Ouch, how did you do that?" she whined.

"That is for me to know and you to find out".

Penny wanted to hit him. He looked about Phryna's age, but a little more rough around the edges.

"Why didn't you take me to Wyatt" she asked.

"Because I want to use you as a bartering tool against Phryna. Everyone knows she loves you and wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Then you know if you hurt me she'll kill you."

He smiled evilly "I'm not going to hurt you, just keep you captive long enough for my plan to succeed."

He ended as he shimmered out of the dark cave. Penny wasn't sure what do, she wanted to cry, but she was not going to give him that satisfaction.


	16. Breaking up is hard to do

After her rest period, Phryna was itching to get back on her feet. She was in her training chamber, practicing martial arts. Wyatt had built the room for her, he had set up magical programs for her to train against. He had used both magic and technology to create the stunning dynamics that each program contained. Phryna dodged energy bolts while fighting a golem. Every move came to her naturally, each punch, block, kick. When she was fighting, she was a deadly weapon, precise and cold. She heard something behind her and quickly turned, raising her had to throw a fire ball in it's direction. She stoped herself right before she let the flame fly. Tom stood in the doorway.

"Hi, it's good to see you. You look really good." She spoke.

Tom looked at her like a little boy who had just gotten his favorite toy taken away.

"I need to talk to you."

Phryna motioned to the golem, whom she had named Andy after her mother's childhood friend, and he left the room. She looked at Tom and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

Tom choked on his words.

"I-I don't know how to say this to you... Phryna, you saved my life, and I will be forever grateful to you for it. But when I saw you destroy those creatures, I didn't know what to think... Phryna it scared me. And I think right now, I need some time by myself so I can..."

Phryna cut him off.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She said, beginning to cry.

"Phryna, I..."He tried to say.

"Tom" She closed her eyes, "Don't. Just go...Just go." She finished turning away from him.

Tom walked out of the door, and heaving sobs flowed through Phryna's body as she fell down on all fours. She screamed out punching the bag in front of her. She had hurt before, but never like this.


	17. Toxic

Phryna sat in the thrown room of the palace. She was not in a good mood. She had went through the normal stages of feelings after you break up with someone. She was at the ' _Hate everything' _stage. She saved Tom's life and how did he repay her? He destroyed her life. Wyatt kept bringing in suitors, each one more of a repulsive cretin then the one before. Wyatt had set up a meeting with the next beau in line for her. So there she sat, her outfit reflecting her mood. Her dark hair was combed severely around her face, her eyes were lined in ebony. Her clothes were black, and lipstick was about as close to black as red could get. Wyatt entered with the suitor in tow. Phryna couldn't see his face until Wyatt stepped off to the side. When she did catch a glimpse of the man's face, she raised her head from her hand which it had been leaning on. Both of her eyebrows arched at the smell of his cologne. She closed her eyes and let the scent drift at the tip of her nose. The man was striking, he stood a little taller than six feet, and was dressed to kill. Many of the others had come covered in blood and the remains of whatever they had murdered that day. But He had on a regal black suit. As He approached the thrown, he gently took Phryna's hand and kissed it. Phryna felt warm shivers run through her body, as hard as tried not to be, she was attracted to this man. His hair was a sandy blonde color, and with his blue eyes, he would be able to convince any woman that he was guiltless of any crimes.

"My name is Ayden , your Highness." He smiled.

Phryna caught her breath and forced herself to speak.

"It is a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you of that, Highness." He said almost seductively.

"You can call me Phryna." She said, realizing that they had not broken eye contact from the moment the introduced themselves. Until Wyatt began to talk, she had forgotten he was in the room.

"Cousin, I will leave you alone with Ayden for awhile. He is a trusted friend, and a very powerful man, so don't hurt him or anything."

Wyatt was only half kidding. Phryna had nearly torched a few of the prospective husbands that Wyatt had brought to meet her.

"Don't worry Wyatt. I'll handle him with care." She said still entranced in Ayden's gaze.

As Wyatt turned and headed toward the door, he grinned deviously. ' _This might work' _he thought.


	18. Fatal infraction

Penny sat in the damp room for what felt like hours. She had tried every spell she knew to get out, but nothing had worked. If there was one thing Penny didn't want, it was someone using her against Phryna. She had to get out. She was trying to think of a new plan when her captor appeared in front of her.

"Are you still trying to escape? Tsk, tsk... Penny, Penny, Penny, there is no way to get out of her, unless I let you leave. And since I don't plan on letting you out for a while, you might as well sit tight and try to keep yourself entertained."

"You are completely crazy." Penny barked at him.

"I can't wait to see the look on Phryna's face when she see you again. What a precious reunion it will be. Two members of a family reunited, even though they come from different sides of the spectrum."

"Dude, what is up with villains and making speeches? I swear if the good guys weren't here to fight you guys, you would just running around making speeches to your victims, even though they have no idea what you are talking about." She mocked him.

"Fine, I'll leave. Hope you enjoy yourself here, alone." He said as he disappeared.

"Now what am I gonna do?" Penny said out loud as she sat down on the floor.

She realized there was something in her back pocket. It was her mother's journal.

She pulled it out, and sat it in front of her open. She held her hands over the book, and the pages fluttered to a page with a short spell written on it. Penny picked up the journal and began to read.

"In this dark and gloomy place,

I wish a vision to be seen.

Show me my captor's face,

Show me where he has been."

Suddenly a cloud appeared before her, shapes began to form on the screen the cloud was creating. She could see him, standing in some kind of elegant room. He was talking to a woman dress in black. She could only see the back of the woman's head. The captor had a strange seductive look on his face while he was speaking with the woman. Penny wondered if the woman was an accomplice of some sort. The thought came to a screeching halt when the woman turned around. Penny's eyes opened widely, she recognized the woman. Phryna the woman he was talking to.


	19. Masquerade

Phryna glided through the door to the ballroom. He hair was pulled back and done up with intricate detail. Her gown was black and covered in glitter. It was Wyatt's annual masquerade ball; he threw it for all the leaders of the Underworld. Phryna glanced around the room looking for a familiar face, when a tall man whose mask portrayed Ares, the Greek god of war, began to approach her. Phryna's mask also mimicked a Greek god, Aphrodite. The ballroom was filled with black and white gowns, suits and masks. As the man came toward her all others in the room disappeared.

"Princess." He smiled and bowed, offering his hand.

"Aiden." She replied, taking his hand.

He led her to the dance floor and began to twirl her around.

"Have you seen Wyatt?" She asked him.

"He has a surprise or something planned, he sent me to keep you company."

Aiden said as he pulled her a little closer to him.

Having this close to her was almost intoxicating. For the first time in a long time Phryna felt peaceful, but the moment was fleeting. She looked up, past Aiden's shoulder and saw Tom standing at the door with the other guards. She stopped dancing when they made eye contact.

"Aiden, why don't we go somewhere?"

She grabbed his hand and led him off the floor. They had gotten part way to the door when Aiden pulled back on her hand.

'Wait, Princess, Wyatt's just come in."

Phryna spun around to see Wyatt on the ballroom stage. He stood at the podium, with a large square item next to him covered with a royal purple sheet.

Wyatt began his speech:

"Friends, Demons, Evil men, lend me your ears."

Wyatt was also costumed, in traditional Roman style.

"I have a special treat for you tonight, my guests. I know that many of you are concerned with the recent uprisings of the rebels, but be comforted. I have used all in my power to keep them at bay, and now I have something that will give us the upper hand.'

Wyatt raised his hand high in the air and the purple sheet cascaded to the ground. A small figure stood inside a cage. Phryna squinted in disbelief, standing there in the cage was Penny.


	20. Only live twice

Many of the demons gasped in shock when they saw one of the charmed ones locked up. Penny looked beaten and very frightened. Phryna's heart went out to her. Once again Phryna and Tom made eye contact, but they were too far apart to communicate. Phryna had to come up with a plan quickly.

"Words cannot speak through the space,

But communication is needed in this place.

Meanings sent across time,

Let Tom's mind meet mine."

"Tom"

"Phryna, is that you?"

"Yes, we have to help Penny. What are we going to do?"

"Let's see what Wyatt does, and then decide."

"Okay"

Phryna did her best to mask her worry as Wyatt continued.

"I have made a powerful new ally. This man captured this traitor, and gained my trust and the trust of our princess."

Phryna looked around, trying to figure out who Wyatt was referring to.

"Aiden, come up here."

Phryna stood astonished as the spotlight hit the man next to her. Aiden moved towards the stage.

"Tom, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Wyatt's going to hurt Penny"

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me... I can sense it from him. I've got to save her."

"No, Phryna, I'll go, we can't risk your exposure."

"Tom, if you are exposed Wyatt will kill you. He may hurt me, but he wouldn't dare kill me. I'm going."

"Fine, be careful. I'll watch your back. Don't get yourself killed."

"You too."

Wyatt began to finish his speech,

"Aiden, since you caught the traitor, you can do the honors of executing her."

Aiden raised his hand as an energy ball began to form in his palm. Phryna shimmered inside the cage in front of Penny.

"Wyatt, you promised me. Don't make me do this."

Wyatt ignored her, and confronted Aiden,

"You told me this cage was impenetrable by magic."

"It seems your cousin is much more powerful than we thought."

Aiden kept his hand raised towards Phryna, her eyes began to flame.

"Aiden, if you try anything I will kill you. This you can be sure of. As for you Wyatt, I am taking Penny away, don't you dare send anyone you value after me because I will not think twice about killing them."

Wyatt looked at her with stern eyes.

"Go, my princess, but I expect you back by morning, we will have much to talk about."

"Then I will see you tomorrow, my King."

Phryna put her arms around a broken Penny, and shimmered out.


	21. Die another day

The Present

Phryna sat in her mother's room, crying on her mother's bed. She hated letting herself think about her past. After the ball that night she had brought Penny back safely into the arms of Chris. She had gotten back together with Tom. He had told her that whatever happened to them, they would have each other. But now he was gone, and she was alone.

Pheobe walked into the room with a box of tissues in her hand.

"Sweetie, Chris told me you were up here." She said sitting on the bed next to her daughter.

"I remember when I was on this bed doing the exact thing you are doing right now. It was when I was married to Cole, and I had done things I wasn't proud of. But Piper and Paige were there to hold me and comfort me. I want to be there for you. I've lost people I've loved, and I know it's hard, but you will make it through… Gosh, if that wasn't a 'Mom' speech, I don't know what is." She laughed at herself quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm used to your speeches. In fact it's nice to hear one again." She said cuddling closer to her mother.

Penny and Chris were trying to figure out a way to solve the situation of Tom's death, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly Penny looked up in shock.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier."

"Think of what?" Chris looked at her confused as she crossed the room, to grab her bag.

She pulled out a book that Chris instantly recognized.

"The Diary, of course." He said, "Maybe our moms had the idea, or have the idea, or will have the idea, or….whatever, you know what I mean."

She nodded, smiling at her cousin. She set the book on top of the Book of Shadows, and held her hands above the open diary.

"Help us return a lost love." She spoke as the pages began to flip.

"Since when could you do that with the diary?" Chris asked.

"I put a search and find spell on the diary, it works kind of like a internet search engine, looking for matching words and phrases."

"Cool" He nodded in approval.

The pages of the book stopped and they read the incantation.

"With a few tweaks this could work" She smiled.

Phryna's family had dragged her out of her mother's room, into the attic. She knew they were going to try to cheer her up, even though she did not want to be cheered up. She had reluctantly agreed to be blind folded as she entered the attic. Her Uncle Leo had walked her into to the room, using her shoulder to guide her. She could sense her mother, aunts, Penny and Chris all standing in front of her.  
"You can take off the blind fold, Phryna."

As she did, she saw her family holding hands in front of her. Chris began the chant, and the others quickly joined in.

"Across space and time, a love lost by evil's sword,

Open a portal to return this love, to this lost soul.

Bring him back to his true love with this word,

Make these two one, make this union whole.

Using the combined powers of these five charmed ones,

We reach across space, time, and reality.

Let this spell be done.

Let this lost soul be seen.

So mote it be."

Tom appeared directly in front of Phryna.


	22. Closing a door, opening a window

Phryna stood in shock. She could see Tom, she could smell Tom, but she didn't dare touch him.

"Are you real?" She breathed.

Tom touched his arms, and his chest to verify the question she had just asked him.

"I think so." He smiled

She looked past him at her family.

"How did you…?" She asked.

"You have very clever cousins who care a lot about you. Also, 5 Charmed Ones is quite a bit of power."

Phryna threw her arms around Tom, holding him as tight as she could, just to make sure he really was there. She leaned back a little so there mouths were parallel. Tom kissed her passionately, like he needed her kiss to survive. Maybe he did. When they came up for air, Phryna looked at her family.

"Maybe we should all stay here and help you." She said looking at the three sisters.

"Six Charmed ones, that would be a lot of power." Piper said.

"Too much power." A mysterious voice said as a figure appeared.

Phryna stepped in front of Tom, she never wanted to lose him again.

"Who are you?" She asked the man in front of them.

"My name is Pierce, and I am your son Phryna. I've come to tell you, that if you, Tom and Penny do not get back to your own time soon, the balance of power will shift and that could cause serious problems in the space time continuum."

"He's who followed you and Penny from the future." Chris realized.

"Then we need to say goodbye and get you guys back to your own time." Phoebe said.

They all began to hug and say goodbye, Pierce stood off to the side until Phryna addressed him.

"How did you get here?"

"Same way you did. I used the dairy you gave me when I was sixteen. I was the oldest of all the Haliwell children."

"Wow. Okay, well. I will get to know you better soon enough Pierce, when you are born. We should get back to the future."

Penny stood in front of Phryna, Tom, and Pierce.

"Travelers across space and time,

They must return to make things right.

Let them return again with rhyme,

And let them keep their insight."

Tiny golden spheres swirled around the three Haliwells and Tom. In an instant they were gone, to begin a better future.

The End

Or is it?

A/N: This will be my last chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing it, and writing about Penny and Phryna. I probably will right more stories about them, so keep your eyes open


End file.
